


What Have I Got to Lose?

by TheChancellor03



Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [52]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChancellor03/pseuds/TheChancellor03
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169690
Kudos: 5





	What Have I Got to Lose?

**Medieval kingdom AU+modern elements**

**TW-Temporary heartbreak, prep, finger fucking, blowjobs, riding, unprotected sex, creampie**

——————

"Oh, I apologise sire, I was not informed you would still be occupying your chambers at the time of my cleaning." The man said, holding his feather duster behind his back. Bucky had to refrain from smiling, the man had to be the most beautiful man he'd ever seen, not to mention that blush coating his cheeks. His smile faltered slightly, realising why he'd locked himself up in his chamber.

"No need. You can clean around me. Trouble in paradise." Bucky said, tugging the hair tie out of his hair and placing it on the bedside table as the man smile hesitantly and worked on dusting, sweeping, mopping and cleaning his room.

"May I ask why you are troubled sire?" The man asked. Bucky narrowed his eyes, the man had dark thick curls held back by a bandana, slightly tan skin, dark wide brown eyes, pointed nose, full red lips, rough calloused hands, and yet he was small and delicate.

"What's your name?" Bucky asked. He knew he wasn't supposed to get attached.

"Peter Benjamin Parker Sire." The man said, Bucky didn't miss the hint of nervousness in the man's voice.

"Steve wants time to marry one of the available shooters." Bucky blurted suddenly. Peter paused for only a moment before going back to wiping down Bucky's desk.

"Ah, yes, the trials and tribulations of love," Peter said. Bucky hummed, laying his head on the pillow and perfectly content to watch Peter.

"Do you ever wish you could get away?" Peter asked suddenly, so quiet Bucky wasn't sure he could hear it.

"Every second to the day," Bucky said finally.

"And if you could?" Peter asked, glancing over his shoulder at Bucky.

"I'd do it in a heartbeat," Bucky said softly.

"There's a puppet show in the town square. For all the kids after school. You could go, without being noticed if you wanted. Let your hair down, wear some commoner clothing. And if you're comfortable you could leave your arm here." Peter offered, Bucky could see the sweat glistening on Peter's skin, and the red blush wrapping around his face and neck.

"Sounds like a plan."

——————

"Back again so soon?" Bucky teased as Peter shuffled into his rooms, pushing his trolley. They'd been sneaking out of the castle for six months now, at least once a week, three at the most when peter could get away from his duties. Bucky needed Peter, he felt alive, young and carefree when Peter was tugging him along to all the places in their kingdom by his hand.

"Of course. I'm taking you to the old fields. We used to grow our crops there but after the soil lost its fertility it was abandoned, but then flowers started growing there. My mother used to take me there when she was still alive, it's beautiful there, the fields are full of tulips. Pink, orange, purple, blue, white, red. And they're so soft." Peter was smiling to himself, Bucky loved that smile. Peter and he talked about anything and everything, he knew all there was to know about Peter Parker. Peter suddenly turned to him when Bucky didn't respond.

"You're looking upset, new suiters show up?" Peter asked, glancing at Bucky while sweeping. Bucky hummed, rolling over into his stomach.

"Mhm. Steve's finally worked out that I'm not interested in female suiters. They're nice and all, but I want someone else." Bucky said, watching as Peter paused for a moment, his head tipping up then back down as he continued sweeping.

"Oh? Someone has one James Buchanan Barnes heart?" Peter teased. Bucky didn't miss the hint of sadness in Peter's voice. He rolled over into his stomach so he could watch Peter better.

"Yes. Except I'm not sure if they have feelings for me also." Bucky said. By now Peter was sweeping under the bed, so frustratingly close to him, he just wanted to reach out and touch, and touch and touch.

"How do you know they don't?" Peter asked, pausing again and leaning slightly against the broom and looking down at Bucky.

"Because we don't see each other often, and sometimes I feel like they don't even know I exist," Bucky said softly, rising up onto his knees so he was eye level with Peter who was blushing darkly at how close they were.

"You should still try. What have you got to lose?" Peter asked quietly. Bucky's eyes flickered over his face, he couldn't count the freckles that decorated Peter's skin, there were too many, the red resting under them, his dark brown eyes that actually looked like gold in the right light.

"Nothing." He said finally, reaching up to rest his metal hand on the back of Peter's neck, cold against the flushed skin, pulling him down so they were chest to chest. Peter was frozen for a moment before kissing back, pressing back against Bucky's lips. But then he was pulling away frantically, the broom clattering to the floor, tears tumbling down his cheeks.

"Why would you do that?" He seethed, holding his hands in front of his stomach. Bucky looked at him in a sort of lost way, tears of his own gathering in his eyes.

"But I, I thought you wanted me to. I thought. I thought you liked me." Bucky said brokenly Peter looked conflicted, hurt, pain and sadness in his eyes.

"But I do. I really really do love you Bucky. But, but we can't. We both have to much to lose." Peter said softly, his fingers gripping the hem of his T-shirt tightly.

"But why?" Bucky asked softly.

"Because of the old laws. We can't. No person can marry someone of lower status. You, you'll be dethroned and, and banished. You'll lose everything. I'll lose my job, and, and be banished. I can't lose May, she's all I have left." Peter explained softly.

"But I can't lose you either." Bucky pleaded. Peter shook his head, picking up his broom and putting it back in its place on his trolley.

"But you can't lose yourself either." He said firmly, turning sharply and leaving the room, tears tumbling down on his cheek and leaving Bucky staring after him.

Day after day Bucky waited for Peter to come back to clean his room, but each time someone else would come. It got to a point where Bucky couldn't bear anyone cleaning his room if it weren't Peter, locking his door shut and not letting anyone in, even Steve. He didn't know which was worse, losing Peter or knowing that Peter couldn't bear to look at him anymore. He'd heard that he quit his job at the castle.

But then between replaying what Peter had said in his head he realised something if he and Steve agreed to change an old law they could. He rushed to shower, put on some fresh formal clothes, but pausing when he came to his hair. Peter had always said he'd look good with a beard. He also said Bucky looked handsome with his hair down.

"Look who's finally come out of his chambers." Tony teased once Bucky came into the great hall, marching right up to Steve. They came over often, Clint and Natasha from their own kingdom, Tony and Pepper from their own, Bruce from his own, and Sam, Steve's husband.

"We need to talk." He said firmly to Steve. Bucky voice broke with every word.

"Is this about the suiters?" He asked tiredly. Bucky pressed his lips into a thin line for several moments.

"Old law three point five states that no person may marry a person of lower status to themselves, royal blood is not excluded from this clause." Bucky recited firmly. Steve's eyes widened slowly in realisation.

"That's why you've been sneaking out of the castle. With that man. I just thought you were friends, but, but you. Oh, Bucky." Steve said softly. Bucky nodded slowly.

"Is love supposed to hurt this much?" He asked, looking down at the floor as tears started falling, pooling at his feet.

"If it's real," Pepper said.

"And if you're willing to work for it," Sam said.

"I'll do anything for him."

——————

Bucky had refused any of the guards, the staff and his friends to go with him. The law had been changed only an hour ago and Bucky was getting off his horse, patting his pocket for the ring another time before taking a very deep breath and walking slowly up to the door, other people peeking out of the houses and crowing slightly having seen Bucky's hoarse and royal courting robes he was wearing. He knocked on the door firmly, several small shuffling noises sounding before it opened to a middle-age woman whose mouth feel open and eyes widening.

"My, I wasn't expecting a visit from you, your majesty." She said in shock. Bucky smiled gently, out of the corner of his eyes he saw a strand of hair fall out and over this face, he'd tied half of it up like Peter had taught him.

"Today is full of surprises I'm afraid. May I speak with your nephew Miss Parker?" Bucky asked, dusking his head slightly. May nodded slowly, shuffling out of view, Bucky couldn't help the smile growing on his face and tears gathering in his eyes as Peter appeared, leaning against the doorframe and halfway through saying something when he saw Bucky.

"Bucky what are you doing?! I already told you, we, we can't! We can't!" Peter exclaimed. Bucky sniffled quietly as tears started tumbling down Peter's cheeks. He couldn't see Peter cry.

"I never got to see the tulips." He said softly. Peter's pained look faltered for a moment, Bucky straightened his back.

"Steve and I worked for weeks. The old laws have been changed." He said finally.

"What?" Peter blurted.

"A person may now marry any person, regardless of sex, gender or status, those of royal blood and decent included." Bucky recited.

"You did it? For me?" Peter asked. Bucky nodded, slowly lowering himself so he was down on one knee, pulling the ring box out of his pocket and opening it. Peter had a hand covering his mouth, eyes flickering between the ring and Bucky's face.

"Peter Benjamin Parker. I promise to care for you, to love you, and to cherish you as my partner. Will you marry me?" Bucky asked, his voice wobbling with nerves. He thought Peter was going to say no until Peter knees buckled, bringing him to his knees. He was frozen as Peter slowly wrapped his arms around Bucky's shoulders, pulling him closer and kissing him softly.

It wasn't like their first kiss, it was soft, loving and it was desperate. Neither of them wanted to pull away because it was so perfect, Bucky's hand coming to cup Peter's jaw in his hand. They both pulled away for air, Bucky could taste Peter's tears on his lips.

"Yes. A thousand million times yes. And I'll show you all the tulips you want." Peter said, chuckled wetly and hugged Bucky's harshly, his face digging into the crease between Bucky's neck and shoulder.

"As long as I don't lose you."

——————

"God, you're beautiful." Bucky praises softly, hovering over Peter who blushed darkly at his words. Peter was laid out on his back, Bucky tucked up close so his crotch was level with Peter's ass, Peter's legs wrapped tightly around Bucky's waist. Bucky was slowly unbuttoning Peter's shirt before slipping his fingers under it and helping it off Peter's shoulders and his arms out before carefully discarding it. Peter had shaven, and Bucky knew he was covered in thick dark curls from the day they'd gone swimming in the lake at the edge of town.

"You shaved for me, baby?" Bucky cooed, running his hands up Peter's smooth hairless arms, over his shoulders and down his chest and stomach, mapping out the soft skin under his hands.

"Mhm. Wanted to be pretty for you." Peter said softly. Bucky hummed, having known Peter had refused to be prepped by the usual teams, only allowing his aunt May and a few close friends into the room.

"So pretty. So much more than pretty. Devine. Angelic. Perfect." With each word a finger wrapped around the waistband of Peter's dress pants, his belt and shoes already having been discarded. Bucky's own shirt was shrewn across the floor, leaving him in only his socks, boxers and pants. Peter wrapped his fingers around Bucky's wrists, stopping him from moving.

"Don't worry baby, I'm not gonna hurt you. I promise. I'm gonna take care of you. Make you feel good." Bucky said softly, smiling gently when Peter's hands slowly fell back to his sides as Bucky slowly tugged down the pants, revealing not only Peter's smooth hairless muscles thighs, knees, calves then feet, but the black and grey lace panties Peter was wearing underneath.

"Did you wear them for me?" Bucky asked softly, running his hands up Peter's legs and tracing the hems and waste bands of the panties and rubbing his fingertips over the head of Peter's cock which was peaking out of the waste band from how hard he was.

"Never worn than before. Do you, do you like them?" Peter stammered nervously. Bucky hummed, running his thumb over the slit with a pleased smile.

"From now on you're only allowed to wear these." He said firmly, hooking his fingers around the waist band and slowly pulling them down, bending Peter's legs back over his torso so they were pointing straight up and pressed together, toes pointed into the air as Bucky slowly pulled them off.

"You even shaved down here for me," Bucky said softly, dropping the panties to the side and guiding Peter's legs back around his waste, running his hands down Peter's crotch and probing the hairless skin before cupping Peter's balls for a moment before bringing one had between Peter's cheeks, running a finger over Peter's right hole.

"May had to teach me how." Peter struggled out, his fingers clenching and unclenching around the bedsheets, back arched off the bed as Bucky's other had come to wrap around his shaft, moving up and down so slowly.

"You didn't get someone to help?" Bucky asked curiously, looking at Peter's face which was flushed a deep red.

"You're the first person to see me like this." He whispered. Both of Bucky's hands stopped, his lips parting letting out rushed breaths of air.

"You're a virgin?" He asked quietly. Peter refused to meet his eyes as he nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry, I should've told you and I completely understand if you don't want me now-" Peter was cut off by Bucky ducking down, pressing them chest to chest, Peter's cock trapped between their bodies as he kissed him firmly.

"I could never not want you," Bucky said firmly, pressing kisses down Peter's chin, jaw, and chest, leaving marks in his wake.

"I'm gonna make you feel so good, baby. Gonna make you mine." Bucky assured, licking around Peter's nipple in circles before wrapping his lips around the bud, twirling his tongue around it before biting it softly. And he thought Peter sounded wonderful laughing and talking, but the sound of hm moaning incoherently in pleasure as he arched into Bucky's mouth was so much better. 

"Oh! Ah, Buck, please!" Peter cried, arching further into Bucky's mouth. He wasn't even doing much and Peter's legs were spreading, his thighs twitching against Bucky's skin. Bucky pulled off Peter's nipple with a pop before giving the other the same attention, leaving them both red, puffy and needy. Peter didn't stop moaning as Bucky kissed down his stomach, leaving even more kisses in his wake.

"Can I touch you?" Bucky asked breathlessly, glancing down at Peter's trapped cock leaking beads of precum, flushed red at the tip and twitching against his skin.

"Yes, Bucky Barnes you most certainly should touch me." Peter said, smirk tugging at his lips, his eyes lidded and pupils blown with arousal. Bucky smirked, running his hands down Peter's body and cupping his cheeks in his hands, one of Peter's hands reached for Bucky's shoulder, holding it tightly.

"Yes! God, more of that, please do more of that!" Peter cried as Bucky's started rolling his cheeks in his hands, pressing and digging his fingers into Peter's flesh, spreading his cheeks so he could look at Peter's hole twitching slightly.

"I can certainly do that." Bucky muttered, one hand retracting from Peter to reach across the bed somewhat frantically for the bottle of lube, uncapping it and smearing it across his fingers before pressing his finger against Peter's hole.

"God you're so beautiful like this. Spread out for me like this on my bed." Bucky praises, growl hinting at his voice as Peter's legs spread even further as Bucky pressed his fingertip in with a pleased hum. Peter hand tightened around his shoulder, letting out a chocked noise as he threw his head back, Bucky slipping the finger in as Peter relaxed with little resistance.

"I can't even believe it. So pretty for me Pete." Bucky praised, ducking down to lick a wide strip up from between Peter's balls and up to his head, swirling his tongue around the head. Peter clenched around his finger in shock.

"Bucky-" Peter cried weakly, his other hand coming up to tangle in Bucky's hair at the side, "More, please, please."

"Yeah? You want more?" Bucky asked, moving so his legs were spread apart but still resting on his knees as he slowly took Peter's cock into his mouth inch by inch until Peter's balls were pressed agaisnt his chin and nose against his skin. Peter let out a loud moan mixed with a scream, his fingernails digging into Bucky's skin as his head thumped repeatedly against the bed. He didn't stop moaning as Bucky pushed in another finger alongside the other, sissorcing them and rubbing Peter's walls with them, bobbing his head slowly up and down.

"Yes! Oh, oh don't stop! Oh my god!" Peter said in a sort of dreamy giddy voice. Bucky hummed around him, bobbing his head up and down ruthlessly as he pressed in a third finger, Peter could feel the sting on that one but Bucky was only speeding up his bobbing as he started fingering Peter, gently at first then faster and faster. Peter's hands were both both tangled in Bucky's hair, bunching it up hastily so it was pulled out of his face so he could watch.

"Bucky! Yes! Don't stop! Don't stop! Don't-!" Peter cut himself off with a loud scream, his head falling back and backarching off of the bed, clenching down on Bucky's fingers as he spilled down his throat. Peter was still shaking and moaning as Bucky slowly pulling off, slowly pulling his fingers out. As soon as he was free Peter sat up, clinging to Bucky's chest and kissing him harshly. Peter was whining and whimpering and still so achingly hard.

"Tell what you need baby? What do you want me to do?" Bucky asked, cupping Peter's jaw in his hands. Peter was writhing against him impatiently, tugging Bucky's into his chest and rolling them over so Bucky was on the bottom. Bucky stared up in awe as Peter reached behind him, somehow effortlessly tugging down Bucky's pants, bowers and socks. Bucky couldn't help slipping two fingers back into Peter's hole.

"Fuck, you feel so good inside." Bucky moaned, Peter hummed, a wide dazed smile on his face as he pushed back.

"So do you. Need you there. Need, need you inside." Peter moaned back, rocking back and forth on Bucky's fingers as he slowly took hold of Bucky, smearing the lube from his hole over Bucky's, twisting his hand as he stroked Bucky a few times before positioning the tip just over his hole before slowly sinking down. By the time Bucky was bottomed out inside him Peter's eyes lids were twitching, his mouth hanging open, back hunched so he was bend over Bucky.

"Baby you're so big." Peter praises dreamily, Bucky couldn't do much more then helplessly hold tightly to Peter's hips, "Need, need a second. So big." Peter said dreamily, Bucky hummed, rubbing circles into Peter's skin.

"You want me to keep touching you babe?" Bicky asked. Peter nodded his head, rolling his hips in small circles to get used to Bucky's size. Bucky hummed, running his hand up Peter's stomach and over his chest before rolling his nipples between his fingers and pinching lightly. 

"Feels good." Peter whispered, starting to rock his hips gently. Bucky was in awe, Peter's head tilted to the side, eyes only just barely open, lips parts and touch peeking out, hands rested on Bucky's stomach. 

"You're so beautiful." Bucky whispered back, he could feel the tears gathering in his eyes as they flickered around Peter's face. Peter smiled softly, leaning down over Bucky, elbows falling beside bucky's head so he was hovering above him. 

"I'm never letting you go again." He said softly, eye drifting closed as he kissed Bucky softly. Except the kiss soon turned rough and fast, Bucky's hands tightening on Peter's hips. Peter leant back up, starting to raise off of Bucky before pushing back down with a muffled moan. Bucky lay back and watched, Peter's fingernails scrapping down his chest and stomach until one hand was wrapping around his own cock. 

"Tell me what you want. Tell me how to make you feel good." Bucky asked, gently moving Peter's hands aside so he could take over Peter's cock. Peter looked down at him through lidded eyes. 

"Please, my king, fuck me." He breathed. Bucky couldn't deny a request like that, smirking when he drove his cock up into Peter, making him still on his lap. Bucky did it a few more times, watching as Peter's jaw went slack, eyes wide then moans coming back full force. Peter started dropping down and raising back up in a somewhat messy rhythm, which soon turned coordinated as Peter pressed down Bucky was fucking up into him.

"Oh! Right there, right there! Please! Don't stop!" Peter cried, stilling his hips and moaning loudly as Bucky bent his legs up so he could piston his hips so his cock drove in and out of Peter so fast he was moving up with the force only for Bucky to pull him back down by his hips. Grinding agaisnt Peter had to be the most heavenly thing ever.

"Gonna cum babe? Gonna cum on my cock? Gonna cum while my cocks up your pretty little ass?" Bucky asked, his hips slightly off the bed so he could pull out halfway way then grind back in.

"Yes, yes, yes! 'M gonna cum, please, my king, let me cum!" Peter cried. Bucky hand which was still wrapped around his cock suddenly started moving in rhythm with his cock. Peter moved between grinding back onto Bucky and fucking forward into his hand until his vision was spotting and arms buckling sending him falling against Bucky's chest, kissing him harshly as he came with a very high pitch whine. Bucky came with his own noise, a loud groan that send shivers down Peter's spine.

"Fuck, love you so much." Bucky mumbled, pecking Peter's lips repeatedly. Peter hummed, incredibly tired.

"Love you too Buck." He said softly, laying his head on Bucky's shoulder.

"We gotta clean you before you fall asleep." Bucky said gently, wrapping his arms around Peter's waist and rolling them over, gently pulling out and pausing just for a moment to watch his own cum slowly roll out of Peter's lube slick hole. He cleaned them both up efficiently then pulled back the covers and guided Peter in.

"There you go. Now we can sleep." Bicky cooed. Peter hummed, cuddling up to Bucky's chest, offering a few kisses to his collarbone.

"Sleep well."

——————

By the time Bucky was awake Peter was stirring, still naked against him under the sheets. He looked over at Peter who's eyes were slowly drifting open, arms coming up to stretch above his bead with a small whine. Bucky hummed, turning over to his side and propping himself up on his elbow.

"What're we doing today? We got three days till you gotta meet everyone." Bucky mused, yawning again. Peter hummed.

"Was thinking of taking you to the apple orchard. One on the edge of town, apples in season this week." Peter said. Bucky hummed, rubbing his hands through Peter's hair but stopping when he felt peter slot his leg between his own, knee suspiciously close to Bucky's cock which was gaining interest.

"But I think we should do something involving nakedness first." Peter said hopefully. Bucky grinned, suddenly rolling them over so Peter was on the bottom.

"I can't say no to that."


End file.
